Save Frankie/Ending
This is how Saving Frankie and the ending goes in Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: Freaky Fusion. Ghoulia Yelps: (GROANS) (GASPING) Victor Frankenstien: No. You don't mean... (MUMBLING) You're right. That just might work. But we have to get the polarity just right. Okay, I understand zombie, but I have no idea what any of this means. It means we're going to save Frankie. - GHOULS: What? - GHOULS: Really? You really think you can bring her back? Tell us you're not trying to be funny. The only funny thing happening right now is that Mermaid-Ghost is paying zero attention to this conversation. We can do this. But first, I think this Recharge Chamber is going to need a little love. All right. Let's save Frankie. Almost ready. This has to work. We have to save Frankie. Now, let's create life! Again. (CRACKLING) Come on, Frankie. Sunset Freeman: Come back to us. SPARKY: It's not working. I don't understand. Maybe you're still missing something. Professor Steam? Dad! Oh, Dad, I missed you. Nice to meet you, my daughter. You are just perfect. Hmm. It looks as though I did an amazing job building you. Or rather, will do an amazing job, at some point. And you, Victor Frankenstein, are late for our conversation after class, by about 200 years, if I'm not mistaken. And I'm here to bring you back to our time, where you belong. But it looks like we have a ghoul to save first. Ah. I don't understand, Professor. I was sure this would work. Didn't you listen to anything I said before? Creating life takes more than just what's up here. I know, it takes the spark. But it's all gone. Frankie used it all up. How can something be gone that's inside of every living thing? Oh, Frankie... Draculaura. How did you do that? I don't know. I just closed my eyes and thought about Frankie. So, we all have the spark? Come on, everybody, together. Think of your best Frankie memory. I remember when Frankie helped bring me back to life. She planned a surprise party for my sweet 1,600. She made us feel like we belong. (GASPS) (MUMBLING) (CELL PHONES RINGING) HEATH BURNS: Save Frankie? She freed me from the lantern. She kept me from doing that dumb thing. She helped me find my lost love. Please. Save Frankie. We've gotta save her. We've gotta save Frankie. ALL: Yeah. Save Frankie. ALL: Save Frankie. Save Frankie. Save Frankie. (BEEPING RAPIDLY) Save Frankie. ALL: Save Frankie. Save Frankie. Save Frankie. Save Frankie. Pass it on. Did it work? CLEO: Frankie? Come back to us, Frankie. Ghoulfriend, if you're taking your sweet time for dramatic effect, you're killin' us over here. FRANKIE: Did I miss anything? ALL: Frankie! It worked. She's back. (ALL CHEERING) I was so worried. I did it. I created life. We did it. (CHUCKLES) All right, Victor Frankenstein. It's time to go. Thank you, Frankie. I told you it was possible to create life. No, not for that. Thank you for showing me that I'm not alone. That I do have a family. Take care of yourself. Grandpa. Miss you already, Dad. FRANKIE: Which brings us to the end of our bite-centennial celebration. But our story doesn't end there. Because the history of Monster High is still being written every single day. And as we move forward into the future, we will continue our rich tradition of accepting anybody who comes through those doors. Whether they're vampire or werewolf, creepy or freaky, or Hybrid. It's okay. You're one of us now. (ALL CHEERING) Together we are Monster High. (ALL CHEERING) So, does this mean you'll stick around for a while? What? Sure. Wouldn't wanna miss being a part of this freaky family. (ALL CHEERING) So, that's our little story about family. The Hybrids finally found the home they were looking for at Monster High. Sparky... Uh, Grandpa Victor went back to his own time where he used the secret of the spark to build the family he was looking for. And even though the ghouls aren't fused together anymore, they're still pretty much inseparable. Fusion fashion. How clawsome are those designs? And as for me? Well, let's just say that after a crazy family adventure like that, I had plenty to talk about for my scaritage project. Check it out. The real family photo album. My parents had to hide it until after I met Grandpa... Uh, Sparky. This time I got an A. Favorite student, right here. So, there you have it. I got an A, Monster High got some voltageous new students, and Ghoulia... Well, Ghoulia got a brand new laboratory. (GASPING) (GROWLING) (SIGHS)